Talk:The Legend of Zelda Theme
Video shouldnt there be a little this video was provided by... disclamer? Oni Dark Link 21:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably, but I don't think people who violate copyrights and use YouTube (being a VIDEO page) for AUDIO clips deserve any props. --AuronKaizer ' 14:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :you have a point. on that note do none of us have an mp3 file of it. it would suit the page better with a music piece (like most of the songs we have featured) rather then a video. Oni Dark Link 14:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Was this song in Spirit Tracks? I forgot weather or not it was. While I know it wasn't used as a main theme, did it appear in multiplayer or at least get any cameo roles in the game?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 16:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The ending has a portion of it. --'DekuStick '' '' Cover Spirit Tracks :Judging from the fact that Ocarina of Time is listed as containing the theme, it apparently counts as long as a part of the theme is present, as opposed to the whole thing having to play. So I'd think ST would count. This also means that Zelda II should count, seeing as the opening of its overworld theme is the same as the classic Zelda theme. If people don't like the idea of counting partial appearances, we'd need to take out OoT.--Fierce Deku (talk) 02:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Where is the evidence of Spirit Tracks containing it. I don't remember it being in there. Also the Zelda II theme is completely different. A larger portion of it shows up in OoT and that is why it counts. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I honestly can't remember it either. I'm checking through videos now. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: It's found at :44 and 2:53. Both are quite short. Annnnd 3:08 and 3:25, again short. But I think they'd add up to enough time to actually be able to get included. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :The appearance of this theme in Ocarina is just in the Hyrule Field music, right? If so, the ST ending and OoT field themes just have that one little phrase a few times as far as I can tell. If OoT counts with just that, than I think ST should as well. Also, in my opinion anyway, the Zelda II overworld theme features a part of the classic Zelda theme at least as prominently as OoT or ST does, so I think it should be included if the others are.--Fierce Deku (talk) 05:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::"The song can be found throughout almost every game in the series; whether used as the main theme, mixed in with another song in the game, or briefly appearing for cameo purposes only". So yes, Spirit tracks does have the original Legend of Zelda theme. I believe it is also present in the Dark Link battle theme. 19:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It's definitely present in the Dark Link battle theme. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 20:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, the theme is "only heard in phrases" in Twilight Princess, so why is that listed? 19:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Never mind. I just realized that it appeared in it's entirety in the credits theme. 19:27, January 15, 2011 ( Zelda II This page counts partial appearances of the theme. Zelda II's Overworld Theme has the same opening as the regular Zelda theme. It seems like Zelda II should be added. Does anyone dispute that these use the same phrase, or think it does not count for some reason?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I guess, though the opening isn't really part of the Legend of Zelda Theme's melody. Mr. Anon (talk) 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) OoT Surely the clear appearance in the game's Hyrule field counts as a "mixed in with another song in the game, or briefly appearing for cameo purposes only". Far more so than Zelda II, the portion that appears in OoT's overworld is perhaps the main part of the theme. Note that it also appears in the 3DS remake. Mr. Anon (talk) 22:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of a large edit, and that whole paragraph is redone, so I think the problem there will be solved whenever I finish writing this.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox: What counts as the Main Theme "Appearing" The main Zelda theme apparently appears in every single Zelda game, even if it's just a single phrase mixed into a different theme. All of the games therefore have an appearances section of some kind, and all of them have Navboxes. As far as the infobox, we should decide whether we want to count every game because a part of the theme is always included or only list games where the entire theme (or at least the main part) is there in full. Personally I'd prefer we leave out all minor appearances, just because we might as well have a list somewhere which makes a distinction between cameo phrases and full themes. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I think that the entire theme needs to be present to count it as "appearing". If we're going to mention the original version of OoT and AoL at all on this page, we need to clarify that only small portions of the whole theme are heard (as we do now). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The main theme does not appear in Zelda II at all. The portion people claim to be the intro of the theme is only used in the first game and Zelda II. It can hardly be considered part of the theme at all. Mr. Anon (talk) 02:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The intro to LoZ's and AoL's overworld is also the most commonly used intro of the main Zelda theme. See the links bellow. Mostly you can just listen to the first few phrases at the start of each vid, I note when the theme doesn't come up till a certain time index. :Legend of Zelda - Overworld :Adventure of Link - Overworld :A Link to the Past - Overworld :Link's Awakening - Title Screen :Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons both use the title theme from Link's Awakening :Four Swords - Title Screen :Wind Waker - Prologue "Legendary Hero" (skip to 0:50) :Four Swords Adventures - Overworld :Minish Cap - Overworld :Minish Cap - Cloud Tops :Minish Cap - Credits (skip to 2:33) I have not played PH or ST, and have not quite finished SS, so I'm not going to go digging for the main theme appearances in those at this time. This main theme intro also plays plenty of other times outside the canonical series, such as in Smash Bros, promotional music, etc..--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The "appearance" in PH is in the credits and only features the intro (or rather, phrases that sound almost but not quite identical to the intro). I'm honestly not sure it deserves to even be mentioned at all. Listen to this and see what you think. As far as I can tell, the intro does not appear in ST or SS, though since I haven't listened to every single track from those games, there's a slim chance I'm wrong. Speaking of the intro, it is definitely used frequently enough to be considered a part of the main theme. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC)